In addition to illumination, a lamp can be used for decoration purpose. For example, colorful lamp tubes or lamp-bulb strings are often wound around trees or exhibited goods on national Holidays, such as Christmas and also useful at a lamp festival etc., so as to enhance the aesthetic effect to viewers.
Traditionally, a lamp tube for the above purpose is generally fluorescent lamp wrapped with some transparent papers having different colors or same color, while in the case of lamp-bulb string, it being lamp-bulb strings formed by a plurality of bulbs with different colors or same color connected by electrical wires.
Above lamp tube for decoration purpose, however, is made of glass that has no flexibility. Furthermore, its appearance is usually limited to cylindrical as its sole shape, which is considered monotonous. While in the case of lamp-bulb string formed with bulbs connected by electrical wires, it has flexibility due to the flexibility of wire itself, however, it being out-of-date with its limited fineness and diversities for several decades, which is indistinctive in use.